Annabelle Hellsing
Annabelle Hellsing(''アナベル・ヘルシング; Anaberu herushingu), formely '''Sayuri'(小百合; Sayuri) is one of the main female characters of the fanfic Highschool DxD: Legacy, and the main antagonist of the first volume, later turned a recurrent character as a Knight in Berolina Gremory's peerage. After her status as a stray, she becomes one of the antagonists of the Vampire-Devil peace conference arc along with the Black siblings. She's a dhampyr of the legendary Hellsing clan, the clan from the Tepes faction which capture and inprisioned Count Dracula for centuries, and from the Hanzô Ninja village, as well as a freshman of Kuoh Academy and main info-gatherer. Appearance Annabelle is a slender, pretty short girl with bright green short hair with wild bangs, making her earn the title of "Seaweed-head", pale skin, golden bright eyes and snake tattos under the covers of her body. Ichijou said that, out of Berolina's group, she's the shortest one, just barely passing by his shoulder. During school periods, Annabelle uses Kuoh's uniform with white shirt with black linings, magenta corset-cape and black skirt. Outside of it, she wears light and short clothes to help her move during walks, hops and movements in general, like red hotpants, sleeveless shirts and/or jackets to match. Surprisingly, she can clean-up pretty well during parties and festivals, as she wears vitorian clothes during such occassions. In her reappearance in Volume 10, Annabelle shows now that she covers one of her eyes with an eyepatch and uses bandages around her left arm, which she says they were claimed during her constant transformations due to her status as a stray devil, later confirmed as false as she hides a Gorgon eye behind her eyepatch, and her hair is considerably longer. Berolina also notes that the aura around her became heavier and malevolent. Personality Being a ninja of the infamous Hanzo village, Annabelle is very metodical, calculist, sly and calm. Being the calmest member of Berolina's group, even though it's not saying much, 'Annie' keeps usually a quiet, aloof demeanor when with her enemies and strangers. extremely pragmatic during battles, she'll use anything in her reach, from traps and lies to downright blackmail, to reach her goals, showing also hints of cowardness, as she's usually the first one to flee from a dangerous encounter. She also maintains a rather grim mentality that anyone around her, even her friends and allies, will betray her one moment or another, this reason why she looks around frequently. When excited or just playful, she has the habit to crack her fingers one by one using her thumbs. Her catchphrase is "I'm a ninja, after all"(結局。私は忍者だ.;Kekkyoku. Watashi wa ninjada.) However, outside the conflict zones, Annabelle's demeanor is much more relaxed, care-free and even dim-witted. Desinterested with the world around her just like any other vampire, Annie showed that she's very ignorant about the ways of any society, not knowing about the struggles of the current devil society or the fact that she'll never be able to take her father's throne due to her dhampyr heritage. Even other characters as bizarre as her thinks she's a bit off. Despite all of this, Annie is very friendly, understandable and takes empathy for others real quickly. Ichijou stated that she's the only one he can rely on during dangerous situations(later regretting this because of her coward nature). She's also a great tutor, teaching him various forms of defense and offense and dropping several hints to help him in his improvement. However, neither of them holds any kind of romantic affection for each other, making her the first "non-love interest" girl and the only one so far. During her sections as a first-person narrator, Annabelle shows traits of a person with a dry sense of humor, comparing a miserable ichijou falling down from trees to a pachinko ball. One interesting point in annabelle's personality is that her hobby is to 'put people in character types': For her, the world is one big novel, with characters, events and plots. She put people in categories according to their personalities, afiliations and titles, and then put them in scenarios that would most likely accur, usually commenting how cliche or strange a certain event is. She refers herself as a "foil anti-heroine". She has a soft spot for being a ninja, usually calling herself a "ninja-vampire hybrid" instead of "Dhampyr". History Not much is known about her backstory besides thew fact that her father is the prime-minister of the Vampire reign, the new vampiric order after the conflicts between the carmila faction and the Tepes faction came to a close, Desmond Hellsing, and her mother is a ninja from the hanzo village. She's most likely be a bastard child of the two since Desmond is already married and because of the usual aloofness of vampires regarding other races. Powers & abilitiesCategory:Fanon CharactersCategory:Fanon Female CharactersCategory:Fanon Devils Strength - 'Despite holding the position of Knight, Annabelle displays several times super-human strength that easily outmatches low-class devils. While no match against the kinds of Ichijou or Aria, she can keep up with much stronger enemies with great endurance. '''Immense Speed -' Being a knight and a ninja, naturally Annabelle can run faster than the eyes can see, claiming that her speed can reach sonic levels. She also can keep up with other fast-runners. 'Stealth -' One of her natural shinobi abilities, Annabelle can reach for her targets without being noticed at all, so much that even Yoko's senjutsu couldn't detect her at almost blank point. She's also a master of disguise and cover. 'Ninja Arts(忍法; Ninpō)-' Ninja arts, or ninpo, are several kinds of techniques that a ninja uses to further improves it's performance in battle, and it can be used to assist in wars, conflicts, single battles and even mundane activities like house duties. ' '''Being born a ninja being a pretty good one at that, Annabelle has a deep knowledge about ninja techniques, trained since birth to be a great assassin and inherit the hanzo name. '''Blood Royal(ブラッドロイヤル; Buraddo roiyaru) -' A new ability shown in Volume 10 from her lineage from the Hellsing clan. Annabelle can now control her own blood and use it as either a projectile or a whip, while also being able to hardened it in order to protect weak areas such as her carotid vein or stanch wounds. Equipments 'Ninja weapons -' Being a shinobi, a feudal assassin, Annabelle uses several weapons and gadgets to assist her during battles, including knives, kunais, smoke bombs, explosive papers, traps, switches, swords, bladed shoes and gloves, metal balls and many, many more. Her weapon of choice, however, seems to be extremely thin, but strong and durable, razor strings, that she uses as either offesively or defensely, or even to set up traps, since it can't be easily noticed by enemies, but can cut through almost everything. She usually hides her weapons under some part of her clothes. '''Albert(アルバート; Arubāto')- '''Annabelle's summoning familiar, a giant bald-headed green turtle, that she usually uses as a projectile weapon, since his hard, durable shell can bounce around for a unlimited amount of time and harm a large number of foes. The animal has a shy and reserved nature, and usually keeps his head and limbs in his own shell. War Fan The '''War Fan(軍配団扇, Gunbai Uchiwa, Literally meaning: alermy arrangement fan)'' is Annabelle's main weapon during the events of Volume 11. Said to be the symbol of Haruka's authority over the Ninja Village of the Hot Springs and the ultimate ninja shield, it was stolen to be used as a weapon during the '''Vampire/Devil Peace conference Invasion arc. it has the ability to block any form of physical, magical or mental attack and even reflect it with twice as much strength, being also able to absorb shocks to protect the user, as seen when it shielded Annabelle against Liu Bei's blows and even broke her arms as a result of a reflected attack without making the former move even by an inch. Another ability as a fan allows the user to blow powerful gusts of wind that can discompose entire armies in a single blow, as well as destroy houses and other small places with it, known as Wind God(風神; Fūjin). However, for being a physical attack, it puts a great toll the user's body, as Annabelle stated that it also dislocated her arm completely as it's cable wraps around her arm. Gorgon Eye The Gorgon Eye(ゴーゴンの眼; Gōgon no Manako) is another weapon that Annabelle adquired in her quest of assassination of the Vampire King. An eye stolen from a mythological creature, the gorgon, unlike Medusa's eye from Cao Cao, is does not need direct visual contact to have its effects on its victims. Instead, Annabelle is able to fire a massive magical beam from it which turns into stone whatever crosses its path, from creatures, to devils, to even the enviroument in general. However, it seems that Annabelle has no total control over it as of yet, as Guan Yu and Hideyoshi broke free from the curse as soon as she vanished from their arena, and apparently it takes a massive toll on Annabelle's psyche and body, as she's seem mentally and physically exhausted after one use. Trivia * Her appearance and images are based on the character Oboro from the Yuragi-sou no Yuuna-san series. Her personality is based on Kazama Levi from the Trinity seven Series. Moreover, she's named after the protagonist and first-person narrator of the twilight series, Bella Swan, and her summon beast is named after the butler of Bruce Wayne, aka, Batman. * Just like all the other ninjas of Hanzo Village, her real name is after a flower. In her case, her name means "Little lilly"(小百合). Interesting enough, "Yuri" also stands for lesbian relationships in fandoms, which hints Annabelle's bisexual tendencies. * She's the only member in Berolina's group so far that Ichijou never saw naked. * Her habit of cracking her fingers with her thumbs is a reference to Kaneki Ken/"Jason" Yakumo from the manga series Tokyo Ghoul. * Her theme song is 'Minna no Peace!" from Afromania. Navigation Category:Berolina Gremory's Peerage